Swords
by RUHLSAR000
Summary: Princess Serenity suddenly find herself in a world she is prepared for. One of long buried secret, slavery and lies. She'll have to survive by her wits and prowess with a blade. Lucky Serenity is second only to one when it comes to the sword.
1. Chapter 1

**RHLSAR000 here! Happy Holidays! Welcome to my third fanfiction, and my first Sailor Moon fanfiction. For those that have read my other work, thank you for coming to read my new story. For those who are reading my work for the first time, thank you for taking the time to read my new story. Please review. I am open any comments, good or bad, you may have. I am sorry for any errors, delays, and long winded authors notes. Also, I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON, THAT RIGHT BELONGS TO NAOKO TAKEUCHI! Heads up this is not a past life story. Any thing else... Oh yeah, enjoy! **

"Serena, why aren't you ready?" Minako asked, seeing that her friend, Serena, was still dressed in rebel uniform, her section's was a leotard that looked like a sailor outfit.

"I'm not going, opted out," Serena answered calmly, knowing their reaction.

"What!" shocked looks circled the briefing room. Even Tuxedo Mask, who Serena had only recently learned that his real name was Darien, was shocked and normally he would have loved the fact that Serena wasn't going on such an important mission.

Only the head supervisor of the mission, and commander of the rebellion, Artemis, remained cool and collected. That was because Serena had asked him to be excused from the execution of the mission Serena had been working her butt off for the last five months as technical director and trainer of the infiltration team. To say he was surprised was an understatement. But once he knew her reasons he heartily agreed that removing Serena from the execution of the mission was best.

"Why?" Darien asked, a few weeks ago, heck, a few days ago, he would have immediately assumed Serena had sold them out to the Nobles, "You've never stayed behind on a mission since you joined the inner sailor soldier squadron. And you've been working so hard on it, why would you not want to see it come to fruition?"

"I would have thought you would have been the first to realize my reasons, seeing as you haven't let me forget it since I joined the rebellion," Serena said. Her comment could have come off as mean, but her tone made it come off as playful.

Darien had made it no secret that he didn't trust Serena when she first join, and only a few days ago had they agreed to start a new and try to be friends. In fact most of her team did not hid the fact that they didn't trust her. But all her fellow scouts, Ami, Makoto, Minako, and even Rei had come to trust her with their lives. Even Artemis hadn't necessary trusted her, but he trust his love, Luna. Luna trusted Serena whole heartily and even spoken on Serena's behave when she joined.

"Huh?" Darien said, confused.

Serena sighed and leaned back in her chair, "I was born and raised as a noble. A high ranking noble at that. Even if it is a masquerade, the chance of being recognized and exposed is far to great a risk."

"But," Ami said, worried.

Serena knew immediately what she was worried about, "Don't worry, there are many noble woman who can't dance. You're smart and very witty, stick to conversational areas and you'll be fine." Serena turned to the four girls who were on the execution of the mission. "Remember the mannerisms I taught you, but that alone will not be enough. While there you will see appalling things that will test your resolve to maintain your cover. If your cover is blown all your work will be for not and none shall benefit from the mission.

Stay away from the Shitennou. They are ever bit the affective team as you and have taken the Knight's Oath to serve the royal family. Meaning that even if they do not agree with an order they must follow it."

"Right," the four soldiers, her soldiers, her team, said.

Serena examined them one last time. They looked absolutely perfect, but Serena still fused over the little details. There was no way she was going to let them go into the lion's den without being prepared.

"Okay! Okay! Serena!" Rei breathed out in frustration.

Everyone laughed. Serena looked around at all the grinning faces. Not long ago it would have been tense and quiet, not from the stress of a mission but the friction between in the group. Now it was warm and like a family. _Family,_ Serena nearly choked,_ What is my Family?_ _It can't be both my biological family and my adoptive family. They are far to different. It could not be both..._ Serena looked around the room. Minako was teasing Rei. Ami was semi-reading her book but was paying more attention to everyone than her book. Makoto was scanning the floor plans of the palace one last time. Luna and Artemis were watching us like two loving parents.

"Something wrong?" Darien said.

"Gya! Don't do that," Serena said trying to restart her heart.

"Sorry," Darien said.

"No, you're not," Serenity rolled her eyes.

"You're right I'm not," Darien smirked.

Serenity smacked him playfully.

"Ow," Darien said sarcasticly, "So, is there?"

Serena sighed, "Just thinking."

"About what?" Darien pressed.

"The past, I suppose," Serena stated, her eyes gained a too familiar far off gaze.

Darien was quiet for a moment, "Do you ever miss it?"

Serena's voice wavered for a second but quickly became firm, "No. No, I don't."

* * *

><p>"Galaxia, wait up!" Princess Serenity yelled on the back of her white stallion, Moonbeam.<p>

Galaxia merely laughed from a top her chestnut throw-breed twenty meters ahead, "That, my dear little sister, would be beside the point of a race."

"Your older by five minutes," Serenity yelled back, as she signaled Moonbeam to go faster. Serenity saw one of the shortcuts she knew and turned into it, going as fast as Moonbeam could carry her.

"Hey slowpoke, your making this way to easy," Galaxia squealed.

Not hearing any protests from behind, Galaxia slowed and stopped, "Sister! Serenity!"

Serenity burst off a ledge above Galaxia landing in front of her and charged forward. Galaxia charged after her. They were neck and neck as they raced home.

"Wa... Watch it!" A pedestrian yelled a Serenity almost ran over him.

"Sorry," Serenity yelled back.

* * *

><p>"I won," Serenity said as she dismounted.<p>

"You won? No, I won," Galaxia dismounted, too.

"No, I did," Serenity said.

Galaxia was about to interject but Luna, Serenity's personal maid, came over, "Pardon, Your Highness, but need to aid my Mistress in preparing for tonight's ball."

"Ah," Galaxia teased, "Time for the belle to get ready for her ball."

"But it is your birthday ball," Serenity rolled her eyes.

"Our birthday ball, and your come out ball," Galaxia said, then turned to Luna, "Slave, make sure my sister out shines everyone at the ball, or you will be punished badly."

Although Luna was technically a slave, Serenity never thought of her that. In fact she had to constantly remind herself that even the liberals in court saw Luna as no more than a maid and not proper for a Princess to socialize with. But to Serenity, Luna was first and for most a friend, a confidant, and, deep in a secret place in her heart, a sister in all bonds but blood. Luna was never a slave to Serenity, and could never be.

Serenity's country, Nagain, had gone to war and taken over a country call Millenia a century ago. Millenia had to groups of people living in it, the Moonwalkers and Planetians. The Planetians became civilians of Nagain. While the Moonwalkers, who fought most of the war against the Nagians, were enslaved, their Queen force to scrub the floors of her enemy's palace.

Luna is a Moonwalker. They take their name from the gold crescent moon that reside on their foreheads.

As soon as Galaxia was out of ear shot, Serenity and Luna rolled their eyes and sarcastically mimicking her, "Or you will be punished, badly." They both laughed and walked towards Serenity's apartments.

Luna and Galaxia were Serenity's two favorite people in the whole world. She just wished they could get along. Serenity was sure that they would get along great if Galaxia treated Luna as a person. What a selfish person, Princess Serenity is. She possesses everything a person should ever hope to have and yet she wants more.

At just two years years older than the princess she served, Luna was a beauty, that could no be denied. Her hair was very long, as black as a raven's wind, and as soft a kitten's fur. She wore it primarily down but wore four high buns, two on either side of her head.

"So, what would you like to wear tonight, Your Highness?" Luna asked.

Serenity gave her a look that she immediately picked up as, "_Your Highness?"_

Luna shrugged and gave me a look, Serenity recognized as, "_We're in public, Your Highness?"_ Serenity could practically hear sarcasm lacing the "Your Highness."

They both burst into giggles. Serenity decided to answer her question, "You know what, why don't you do just pick. You have a better fashion sense."

"Well," Luna said, "I was thinking that the white one with the silver accents. What was that fabric called?"

Serenity smiled, "Moon's Light."

Luna giggled, she knew Serenity was fascinated by celestial bodies, especially the moon.

As they rounded the corner to Serenity's apartment, they heard a stern voice, "Your Highness."

Luna sent her a look that said, "_You didn't clear that ride with them, did you?"_

Ignoring her, Serenity turned to see the pissed off silver hair man she was expecting.

"Kunzite, is there a problem?" Serenity said sweetly, giving him the bunny eyes. No one in the palace could resist my bunny eyes.

"Um..." Kunzite struggled to keep his pissed of look, "Where were you?"

"I was just out for a ride with Princess Galaxia," Serenity smiled, releasing too late her blunder to late.

Kunzite instantly got his furious look back, "Princess Serenity! Do you have any idea how dangerous that was? You are second in line for the throne. Your sister is the crown princess! You could have been killed! What if assassins had caught you? Or worse, the rebellion?"

Serenity smiled sweetly, "Then we'd kick their butts." Serenity giggled, "You know I'm one of the best fighter in the kingdom and Galaxia is the best fighter. We were perfectly safe, when we are together. You have nothing to worry about. She would protect my back, as I would protect hers."

"You do know it is the Shitennou's responsible to keep you safe," Kunzite sighed, knowing full well he would not win the battle.

"I know I am the one who turned four of bravest and strongest fighter in the Nagain into a well oiled team," Serenity smiled at the memory. When they first met the four boys, as they were at the time, had hated each other. Serenity was the one who drilled them into a team. Serenity was the one who came up with the idea that for a team to work, they must have a strong trust in each other in every aspect of their lives, not just in combat. This was not a new idea, any military man knew it. However applying this outside the army was a revolutionary idea. A simple, but effective, strategy that no one seemed to pull off better than Serenity.

"Yes, and now were your loyal bodyguard, as in were suppose to protect you," Kunzite said.

_Loyal doesn't begin to describe it,_ Serenity thought. "You need to lighten up," Serenity joked.

"No way," Kunzite said, then whispered so only Serenity could hear, "You know, your like a little sister to me."

"I know," Serenity whisper.

Kunzite took his leave and we entered my apartments. Luna went to the wardrobe and laid out my dress. It was a beautiful dress. It was strapless, floor length, pure snow white. The bodice was small, ending just under the breasts. Pearls decorated the lower part of the bodice and silver rings were on the neckline.

"Serena, you really should get the mud of yourself," Luna said, referring to Serenity by her nickname.

Only a few people called her that, though, and only in private. They include Luna, Kunzite, and Serenity's father, the King. Occasionally, Galaxia would use it, but only when she was trying to appeal to their sisterly bond, and the she was more likely to call Serenity "Sister". Suffice to say, she doesn't do it often. Other than that, Galaxia was someone who strictly followed protocol.

"What mud?" Serenity asked, confused.

Luna pointed to Serenity, more specifically the mud on her riding clothes.

_And I was so careful, too,_ Serenity thought only half sarcastic. She was covered from the waste down in mud. "You think I would have noticed that much mud," Serenity said flatly.

Luna let out a giggle. Serenity went to the bathroom and washed the mud off herself. When she returned, Luna had finished selecting Serenity's outfit. After putting on the dress, Serenity sat at the make up stand. Luna started work on her hair, as that would take the longest. The court put a ridicules amount of status in a girl's hair styles. For one, high buns on either side of the head means servitude. If one is of higher blood, royalty or nobility, it was expected to wear pigtails. They could still be very intricate. When Luna finish brushing Serenity's floor length hair, she parted it perfectly down the middle. Next Luna pulled her hair into two forward pigtails and held them their with pearl incrusted bands. Then, Luna divide each pigtail into three section, and braided each section for about fifteen centimeters. She then attached all six strands to the back of Serenity's head, near the nape of her neck, creating three loops. Then she collide some of Serenity's remaining hair into low buns. She coated each bun with enough pearl hairpins, that no hair in the bun could actually be seen. She let the buns have tails that reached just below Serenity's waist. Finally, she put in tiny braids through out the tails with tiny pearl stoppers that glinted in the light. Over all, the effect was enchanting. Luna gracefully put Serenity's tiara on her head, as to not disturb Serenity's hair style. Then coiled a one and a half meter strand of pearls three times, making it a reasonable length for a necklace and placed it around Serenity's slender neck. Luna also added pearl earrings and a bracelet. She then attached Serenity's silk wings.

Wings were a sign of royalty, as those with royal blood in their veins would gain wings when they have found their true identity. As such, even royals who have yet to gain there wings are expected to wear fake ones at balls and affairs of state. Serenity's were sheer white, very small, simple and discrete compared other faux wings.

Finally Luna handed Serenity a lovely white mask, silver swirls flowing all over it. Serenity and Galaxia's birthday ball was a masquerade. Masquerades were special. They were only held on very important occasions, because the rebellion liked to use them as a chance to sneak into the palace and disturb the peace.

* * *

><p>"You look positively radiant, dear Sister," Galaxia spoke. It was the first chance the twins had had to speak since the ball began.<p>

Serenity smile lit up the hearts of all near, "As do you, Your Highness or perhaps I should call thee 'Sun'." They giggled

Galaxia and Serenity had agreed to use certain colors, so they looked as the Sun and the Moon. People already associated them with the celestial bodies, so it was not a stretch. Galaxia was the star of the socail scene, exactly what a princess was suppose to be. She shone brighter than any other. Serenity, on the other hand, loved small intimate parties, but the formal galas had always been a bore. She hated that they were such big deals, and she had to follow strict protocol, so she couldn't enjoy them. So Serenity avoided the social scene at all costs, preferring to the company of her few close friends. This gave her a mysterious image, that anyone within her close group of friends would just laugh at. It was for that mysterious quality, that Serenity was known as the moon of the pair. Though her friends joked it was because she had twenty-eight different faces she showed, never in the same order and changing at the drop of a hat.

Galaxia was dressed in a gorgeous golden ball gown, that fit her perfectly and it neckline was off the shoulder. Around her neck was a brilliant gold and diamond necklace. On her head was a golden tiara and a mask of gold. Her hair was done simple, only loose regular pigtails. But it showed off her orange wavy locks amazingly. On her back, were her real wings. They looked like golden bat wings that were, both, beautiful and intriguing, if not a tad eerie.

"I guess, your taste is impeccable," Galaxia commented.

"Actually, it was Luna who picked my outfit," Serenity said before she could stop herself.

Galaxia's face soured, "Then you must give her my compliments." She really wasn't happy about that.

_Why couldn't I keep my big mouth shut,_ Serenity thought.

Galaxia's face brighten, "Look who's checking you out."

_Oh, no,_ Serenity thought, "Diamond."

"You really should give him a chance," Galaxia mused, "After all he does care about you and he is your fiance."

"It's not official," Serenity snapped. Though, logic dictated Galaxia was right. It may not have been official, but the ministers had been seriously considering the arrangement for five years. There were worse people to be arranged to marry, Serenity often thought, at least he cared. But Serenity couldn't bring herself to except it. Her heart wanted more.

"He is coming over," Galaxia said.

Serenity stifled groaned.

"Your Highnesses," Diamond said with a noble bow.

"Prince Diamond, what a...surprise," Serenity said politely.

"You did not think I would miss the princesses' birthday celebration or your coming out into society, did you?" Diamond smooth talked, "If I may be so bold as to as for a dance before your card fills up."

_Not in a million years,_ She thought, though she said, "Yes, Prince Diamond." _Be polite,_ she mentally scolded herself.

Dancing with Diamond was not unpleasant, just not great. Diamond kept in time flawlessly, any any other girl would have been thrilled to have a dance partner as handsome as he. But Serenity was not any girl. She felt nothing.

When the song ended, Diamond was about to ask for another dance when a husky voice Serenity would recognize anywhere pierced the air, "Mind if I cut in?"

"Your Majesty," Diamond bowed a low respectful bow, and Serenity curtsied to her savior.

"Of course, Your Majesty," Serenity answered.

Serenity's father ushered her off to the next dance. The king looked absolutely regal. In his golden hair, which Serenity inherited, was the crown of their ancestors that would one day pass to Galaxia and, should they be unlucky enough, Serenity. He was dress in his white military uniform with all the bages he earned and gold cord accents. His beard was long, but very well maintained and still golden. The kings wings where gorgeous. His were feathered like a birds, but their colors were the brightests of reds, oranges, and yellows. If a phoenix were a real creature, its wing would look like the king's.

"Your Majesty?" The king raised an eye brow.

"Papa, were in public," Serenity smiled. When it came to formalities, and most everything, the king was more like his younger daughter than the elder. He would have rather been known a brother or friend to his people, than king or Your Majesty.

"Prince Diamond asked for your hand the other day," The king said.

Serenity tried to hide her cringe, and failed.

"Would marrying him really be that bad?" Serenity's father asked.

"I know there are worse matches and I could be happy with him," Serenity bit her lip.

"But," Her father prompted.

"But, I want more than just being happy. I want love, a love I can return just as strongly as the love I receive. I want a love that can and will hurt me, because then I'll know it is real," Serenity said, stating her reason as much to herself as to father.

"I know," Her father said, "That is why I told him I did not want to give away my baby yet. After all your still only sixteen."

Serenity glowed with happiness as she heard her father speak.

"You have so much of your mother in you," the king said, fondly.

Serenity's eyes widened. That comment caught her off guard for two reasons. Her father never talked about her mother, the late Queen Tasha who had died giving birth to Serenity. They were not a happy pairing. He had never spoken of her fondly. He spoke of her respectfully, but never fondly.

"After the party there are several things I need to talk to you about," the king said.

"Sure, Papa, is something wrong?" Serenity asked.

"No, nothing is wrong. Just enjoy your birthday, princess," the king said.

After the king and Serenity finished their dance, Kunzite walked over and asked Serenity for a dance. Kunzite had been given the night off to enjoy the ball. As Kunzite was the son of a lesser noble woman he was aloud to socialize at events such as this. However, he rarely exercised this privilege as many looked down upon him, because his mother was not married when she gave birth to him. She died in childbirth. The king took him in after that. He became the leader of Serenity's bodyguard at age twelve, Serenity had them working as a well-oiled team with in a year, and he was now nineteen. Serenity deeply enjoyed dancing with Kunzite, as he was one of her most trusted friends.

Out of the corner of her eye, Serenity saw Diamond coming towards her after she finished dancing with Kunzite.

"May I have the honor of having the next dance, Your Highness?" A voice came from behind.

Serenity turned to see the most handsome man she had ever seen. He was in a tuxedo, unlike most of the noblemen, and had on a simple white mask. His hair was like ebony, and his eyes were the deepest blue she had ever seen. However, Serenity could not recognize the young nobleman.

Serenity tried to find words to bring to her lips, but most eluded her grasp, "S..sure."

The young noble lead the princess across the dance floor.

"You have saved me a lot of trouble," Serenity told him, not knowing where it came from.

"How so?" He asked, his voice was like silk and honey to Serenity's ears.

"Do not tell anyone I have said this but, had you not shown up when you did, I would have been forced to suffer through another dance with Prince Diamond," Serenity said, not knowing why she trusted a stranger to keep this quiet, but unable to stop herself all the same.

The noble looked confused, "Tell me, would not most girls love a chance to dance with Prince Diamond?"

"I am not most girls," Serenity stated simply.

"I am beginning to see that. This may be intrusive, but what else is different about you?" the noble asked.

"Well... Most noble ladies love balls. I do not particularly enjoy them, as I have to put up with being this well behaved obedient little princess, which I am anything but. I would rather be practicing with my swords or studying the military strategies of old," Serenity said as a fact.

"You really are different from what people say. It is really impressive, that you know how to use a sword," He smiled. Serenity's heart nearly stopped from happiness. She had found someone outside her small close knit group of friends who could understand her.

She was about to say a witty comeback, when a large disturbance caught both youths off guard. Serenity's heart did stop as she heard the ruckus. From what she could tell a Moonwalker had accidentally spilled some wine the Moonwalker was serving on a noble. Both, the princess and the noble rushed over to the center of the ruckus. Serenity feared that this wondrous night may lead to blood being spilled.

"Please, Milord, please be merciful. It was an accident," The young female Moonwalker begged.

"Silence, you clumsy wench," The infuriated nobleman spat, as he drew his knife, ready to end the poor girl's life.

"Stop!" Serenity's crystal clear voice echoed across the ballroom. Never more had a princess looked so majestic.

"But, Your Highness-" The noble interjected.

"Excuse me, Sir. I do not think it is polite to interrupt a princess, especially on her birthday," Serenity said so regally, that those present had a hard time remembering that she was not yet a Queen, "Now, I will not have my birthday ruined by the falling of blood, be it noble or slave. And, Sir, I would like to remind you that as of three years ago, weapons of any kind are not allowed within the ballroom during a ball. Kunzite." Kunzite was there in a flash. "Would you please confiscate this man's knife," Serenity ordered. Kunzite obeyed with out hesitation. "Now, please return to your activities," Serenity said to the crowd, which quickly dispersed.

"I do believe you owe me a dance, Your Highness," the ebony-haired noble approached the princess.

"Of course, Good Sir," Serenity said graciously as he lead her back to the dance floor.

"Kind Sir, I am different in another way from most nobles," Serenity spoke.

"Yes?" He prompted her to continue.

"I find slavery wrong," Serenity said hushed so no one, but he could hear. Time seemed to stop. The young man was surprised by this.

"Well, Your Highness, I do believe we share that opinion," He smiled, as he spoke the words Serenity had longed to hear for years.

As the song ended, the young man asked the princess, "May I have another dance?"

"Of course," Serenity smiled more cheerfully than she had that night.

The two danced only a few more times, but by the end of it Serenity had told most her life's story. After their last dance, he slipped a small cloth bag into Serenity's hand.

"A birthday present," He whispered.

"Thank you," Serenity whispered as much for the wonderful time she had with him, as for the gift.

Serenity did not she the mysterious young noble again. But someone saw a rebel in the gardens, successfully ending the ball and sending Serenity to her apartments.

She did not open the little bag until she was in her room. She found inside a small star shaped locket that was gold in color. The locket played a beautiful tune, that Serenity listened to until she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>It was midnight. Serenity's forehead burned. She wanted to scream. Serenity bit into her pillow and did the only thing she could think of, call Luna. Luna slept right next door, ready to be called at a moments noticed. Serenity, however, rarely called her after dark, seeing that Luna need sleep just as much as Serenity did.<p>

But right now, Serenity could not take it anymore. She pushed a button on the wall near the side of her bed.

Luna came running, "Serena, what's wrong?"

Serenity managed to grunt, "My forehead," through the pain and the pillow.

Luna pulled back her bangs and gasped. Serenity was just relieved that the pain was subsiding, not grasping what the gasp meant. When the pain finally left, Serenity stared a Luna, who's jaw had become slack.

"What's wrong, Luna?" Serenity asked.

Luna ran to the dresser, grabbed a hand mirror, and returned to Serenity's side. Luna handed her the mirror. Serenity gazed at her reflection, shocked at what she saw. It was Serenity but with one small difference that would mean the world to the nobles.

On Serenity's forehead was a golden crescent moon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I'm back, with surprisingly little to say. Though it is the one year anniversary since I truly started reading fanfics. I had no idea that in less than a year I'd have five different fanfics of my own. Thank you loveinthebattlefield, Sailor-Error-Chan-Kun-San-Sama, AM, Yellowfan98, xx Twilight Princess xx, Valenia, and CaseClosed621. So anyway, I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON! I apologize for errors, delays, and long-winded authors notes. On with the story. Go!**

Serenity stared into the mirror. The golden crescent moon, that had burned her forehead at midnight, had vanished as the sun rose. Luna had explained to her that it meant Serenity was a half-moonwalker, which also explained why the golden crescent moon was just showing up now.

Full-blooded moonwalkers' mark were present all the time. But half-moonwalkers' marks did not show up until the night of their sixteenth birthday and after about six hour it vanishes and the half-moonwalker can control when it showed, with practice, but it was always there. Except on the new moon, when it will appear from sunset to sunrise. That made no sense to Serenity

_Shouldn't I appear when the moon is at its fullest,_ Serenity thought with a sigh, _Another thing to worry about on the new moon._ The new moon had always made Serenity jittery and nervous, for some unknown reason.

Luna walked into the room. "Serena, you need to get out of bed. I know you've just suffered a major shock, but you need to provide a sense of normal. Otherwise someone will know something is up. Normally you'd be up by now practicing with your sword."

Serenity's head shout up, "What will Galaxia think when she finds out? What will Papa?" She let out a gasp, "Is he even my father? That maybe why I don't have wings." Serenity started hyperventilating.

"Serenity," Luna said firmly, "Calm yourself. I don't know what will happen IF Galaxia or your father find out, but they won't. I will not allow it to happen. You are my princess. Now..." Luna moved to the wardrobe and opened it up with a great sweeping motion. She pulled out white tights, brown breached, a white blouse, and a brown structure jacket.

Serenity climbed out of bed. "Yeah, we need to appear like nothings changed," She said weakly. Serenity took the clothes and went to the bathroom to change. When she emerged from the bathroom she was fully dresses and held a smile on her face, "Ready to go, Luna?"

Serenity walked to a trunk on the floor. Opening it revealed two swords. Serenity smirked at the irony the two swords held. Growing up in the court, she had quickly learn that appearances could be quite deceptive. The swords were a perfect example.

One of the blades looked strong, like it could cut through anything. That blades hilt was golden and it guard ornate. It looked like the perfect noble's sword. But Serenity knew that it was not strong enough for any real conflict. It was for sparring and ornamental purposes only. No one, except their father, expected the princesses to actually hand swords built for combat. So Serenity was forced to use this blade when she trained.

Serenity's attention turn to the other sword. It was a much older sword, yet not a speck of rust scathed it. The hilt was silver and it's guard was a solid dome shape. Its blade was slime and looked rather flimsy, but Serenity knew better. This blade was stronger than any other and could cut through just about anything. It had been forged by the some Planetrians, called Marians. The Marians were the warriors of the Planetrians. But they had not worked on this blade alone. The other Planetrians also aided them. The Venisuas, who were know for their prowess with metal, picked the finest metal to be used. The Mercurians, the smartest of the Planetrians, designed and balanced it perfectly. The Jupitians made the core, the true strength of the blade. Like people, if the core is weak and inflexible, then the blade will shatter.

Another special thing Serenity knew about the blade was something her father told her and swore her to secrecy. The Planetrians made the sword for the last Queen of the Moonwalkers.

_My people_, Serenity thought,_ I wonder could Papa know._ Serenity stared at the sword, then shook her head,_ No, he couldn't. Galaxia and I were born to the same mother. That means my father was a moonwalker._ Then the realization hit her,_ I'm not my papa's child_.

"Earth to Serenity," Luna snapped Serenity out of her daze, "Is something wrong? Besides the basics."

"I'm not my father's child," Serenity said.

"You don't know that," Luna said, placing a hand on Serenity's shoulder.

"Me and Galaxia were born to the same mother, and Papa's not a moonwalker." Serenity cried.

Luna sighed, "Serenity, I do not if what you say is true, but I do know he loves you. You the daughter of his heart if not of blood. Between you two is the unbreakable bond of a child and a parent." Serenity smiled at her friend. "Now come on practicing will clear your mind," Luna said.

Serenity picked up the golden hilt sword and strapped it to her hip.

She gave the silver hilt sword one last look. It had always been her favorite of the two. I had an elegance to it that only one who studied the art of swordsmanship could truly see. But the court expected her to use the golden one and would have a heart attack if they found out their princess, second-in-line for the throne, used a moonwalker's blade. Before exiting the room Serenity pocketed the locket. With that she and Luna left.

The training area was made up of two areas, an indoor and an outdoor. The indoor was large an open. The vaulted ceiling was twelve meters above the floor and has a blur sky mural on it that took Serenity's breath away. I several alcoves were rows of weapons of all kinds. On the other side was a row of columns that opened up to the outdoor area. Which consisted of a very large courtyard that had many training activities, including an archery field and an open area for sparing.

Galaxia was already at the open area sparring Kunzite. Luna sighed as she watch them, "This won't take to long."

"Oh, two minutes, max," Serenity said.

Just then Kunzite gave a very small opening, which both Luna and Serenity saw. Both held up three fingers. They lowered one finger, two. Then they lowered another so only their index fingers were up, one. The waited a moment and then pointed to the sparring match, Kunzite was on his back. His sword in Galaxia's hand, pointed at his throat.

"Match, Her highness Princess Galaxia," Jadeite said. It was no surprise that Galaxia won, she was the best swordsperson in the Empire.

Kunzite got up and Galaxia handed him his sword, hilt towards him and the blade toward her. Kunzite took it, gracefully, and both sheathed their swords. The bowed and Galaxia said, "You've sparred valiantly." As was custom among the noble elite to say when they won a sparring

Galaxia turned to me, "So your finally up, sleepyhead."

"Yep," Serenity said, it felt nice to find evidence that the world had not turn upside-down, like it felt to her.

"Princesses do not say 'yep', Sister," Galaxia corrected, "It is 'yes'."

Serenity laughed. Serenity started to warm up, and by the time she had finished, Galaxia had beaten her remaining bodyguard.

"Serenity, are you ready?" Galaxia asked from the sparring area.

Serenity walked over to the sparring area, "You better believe it."

"Excuse me," a small timid looking man said, "Um...I... hate to interrupt... but it is... time for Her Highness Princess Galaxia's lesson."

Both Serenity and Galaxia sighed. Serenity's lessons did not start for another two hours.

"I apologize Serenity," Galaxia said.

"It is perfectly alright," Serenity sighed. Galaxia left after that.

"Princess Serenity," Kunzite approached her, "Would you like to spar?"

"Ah, come on Kunzite you know, you'll just get you but handed to you," Jadeite said.

"I would be delighted," Serenity smiled.

They crossed to the center of the area.

Nephrilite raised his right arm, "Match, Set," They drew their swords, which were not sharp. "Start," Nephrilite lowered his arm. We both jumped into action. Kunzite trusted. Serenity parried before launching into a thrust. He side step and slashed towards my shoulder. Serenity ducked before cutting towards his legs. When he moved back, Serenity thrusted upwards, hooking the hilt of his sword. Serenity the used her blade as a lever to launch his sword into the air. Serenity caught it and placed her blade next to his neck, a smirk played her lips.

"Match, End. Victor, Princess Serenity," Nephrilite announced.

Serenity handed Kunzite back his blade. "It was an honor to fight you," Serenity said. They bowed.

Serenity felt a burning on her forehead. _Oh, no,_ Serenity thought. Serenity ran and quickly vanished using a secret passage.

Serenity ended up in a very secluded part of the gardens, near the palace walls and nearly as far from the main part of the palace she could be. She sat down on a bench under a gazebo surrounded by white roses. She often came here to think or when she was upset. Other than the palace gardener, who came here only once a week, no one came out here, and her friend who knew of this place knew to leave her alone here.

Serenity was upset more often than one would believe a girl who had everything could be. After all, with two hands she could count the people who didn't want to use her for personal gain, and fewer liked her. Most people around Serenity were conniving, scheming nobles. But that wasn't why she was here today.

Serenity was certain the crescent was on her forehead. _Vanish... Vanish..._She ordered in her head. Serenity was certain that did nothing. She let out a sigh of frustration. She slide her hands into he jacket pockets. Her right hand slide over something hard and cool. She pulled it out.

It was the locket that she had slipped into her pocket before going to the training hall. Clicking it open, the locket stared playing its melody. Serenity in haled the sweet sound, it calmed her. She smiled and listened to the music.

Serenity didn't know how much time had past, but it could not have been long, she reasoned, as she had not need to rewind the locket.

"Serena!" Kunzite's voice through whatever thoughts plagued Serenity's mind.

Serenity quickly ruffled her bangs so that it hide her forehead, "Kunzite! What are you doing here?" To say she was shocked was an understatement, the Shinnetou rarely, if ever, disturbed her here, in her sanctuary.

"You ran off so quickly, everyone is worried sick," Kujnzite said standing on the edge of the gazebo, as if asking permission to tread into the area so precious to his friend, not princess. Serenity moved to one side of the bench. Kunzite walked over and sat next to his friend.

"So everything alright?" Kunzite asked gently.

Serenity was silent.

"You know you can tell me anything," Kunzite reminded her, "Our bond of the knights is to you first, your blood second."

Serenity knew this to be true and very secret information that only her, the King, the Shinnetou, and Luna knew.

The Bond of the Knights was an almost sacred oath that bonded the one who gives the oaths to the one receiving the oath and their family. They must obey all orders given by those they gave the oath to, including the family, but the one who first received the oath comes first. That is why it was so rarely given and why Serenity never order them to do anything.

Serenity hated having power like that over someone. As far as Serenity was concerned no one should have that power. But that also made them her most loyal knights, and her best friends. It was for that she was grateful.

"I know," was all Serenity could say.

"So," Kunzite knew this would get a reaction, "You're a moonwalker."

Serenity jumped about ten feet. Serenity turned to him as if demanding "explain".

Kunzite sighed, "After you left, followed by three very worried bodyguards, I cornered Luna and after implying I possess certain information about somethings,which I do, she spilled what happened last night. I figured you head here after that shock.

"So let me get this strait, you blackmailed Luna," Serenity gave him her best evil eye, but it just looked funny.

"I merely implied," Kunzite smirked.

"Must have been something important for Luna to spill something like this," Serenity gazed at some place far off that only she could see.

"All I said as, and I quote, 'With my bond I can tell everyone who shares blood with Serenity, including a certain servant."

"So you knew," Serenity said darkly.

"Yeah, but," Kunzite said quickly, before she got mad, "I had no reason to tell you, and it would have only upset you."

Serenity mulled that over, "So, who was he... that person, my real parent?"

"I don't know," Kunzite said, "The servant I mentioned is to young to be your parent, the person is most likely your half- sibling," Serenity continued to look far of. Kunzite realized there was something else she was thinking about and hadn't registered that she had another sibling, two in fact, not that he'd tell her that, "You are your father's child. Your other sibling is on your mother's side."

"I guess... I have another sibling?" Serenity said coming out of her gaze.

"What's that?" Kunzite looked at the locket in Serenity's hands.

"A birthday present," Serenity smiled gently.

Kunzite gazed at her forehead, "Well, your mark is gone. We'd better get back."

"What?" Serenity was surprised. Kunzite pushed back her bangs with gentle warm hands, "Your forehead was clear. Not a mark."

Serenity smiled happily. Kunzite stood up and offered his hand to Serenity. She sighed, and got up.

* * *

><p>"There you are Serenity, where have you been," Luna said as they re-entered the training hall.<p>

"I think I know what they were doing," Jadeite than made kissy noises.

"Wha... No, No, defiantly not!" Both Serenity and Kunzite turned tomato red and protested. The others just laughed, even Luna giggled.

"Geez... You guys..." Serenity said.

"I am fairly certain a princess should not say 'geez'," A voice said as it entered the training area.

Serenity growned internal.

"Though I'm not sure how proper it is for a princess to be training with her guard," A red headed woman in a dark purple outfit that was similar to Serenity's but sluttier.

"And some would say it is not 'proper' for a woman to serve on the imperial guard, Lady Beryl," Serenity shot back.

"Hm... I have no right to say anything then," Beryl said. Beryl was not only serving on the Imperial guard, but was also its captain, the first woman captain. Though Serenity did not like her personally, she had respect for the woman who did not hide her hate of the princess. Serenity respected her because not only was she one of the first woman on the Imperial guard, but she did not hide her malice for Serenity since she was the princess. Unlike all the other nobles kissed up to her in her face and trashed talked her behind her back. She was one of the few people who treated Serenity as a person and not a way to gain position.

"I take it you would like to spar," Serenity said moving to the sparring area.

"Aye, Your Highness," Beryl's voice was laced with ice.

Kunzite stood to referee, "Match. Set Start." His arm lowered.

Beryl thrusted. Serenity stepped to the side and inserted her blade into the hilt of Beryl's sword. Serenity moved her sword in one quit movement, she pulled Beryl's sword from her hand, sent it seven meters away and had her sword pinned to Beryl's throut.

"Match. End," Kunzite lowered his hand, "Victor Her Highness, Princess Serenity."

"It was an honor to spar you," Serenity said. They bowed and Beryl left, mumbling something about beefing up security after last night.

"Lady Beryl needs an attitude adjustment," Luna said. The Shinnetou laughed, they were long used to how Serenity let Luna speak her mind, unlike others of the nobility. Serenity smiled, though she would never admit it aloud, she didn't want Beryl to change. Beryl was one of only eight people people who had no alternative motive behind her relation to Serenity.

"Excuse me," A messenger said, "But it is time for Serenity's lessons."

Serenity sighed, "I look forward to your company again."

"I will wait for your orders, Your Highness," Luna curtsied. This would be where they parted for a little while. It was deeply frowned upon to educate a slave. So what did Serenity do? She taught Luna in secret, relaying the lessons she learned each day to Luna.

When Serenity left, Luna smiled. Serenity was a tad lazy and that is why she had problems with her lessons, but she really was very bright and excellent teacher. Serenity had this amazing ability to analyze something, be it sparring fixing, solving team problems or helping someone grasp a concept.

"Well, see ya later," Luna said to the Shinnetou.

* * *

><p>Serenity left the classroom, ready to get up and move. She had been sitting down for the last six hours with her studies, which included arithmetic, history, literature, political sciences, and physical science. It being four meant that it was time for dance class, not her favorite past time, but at least she was moving about. Serenity moved swiftly towards the large waiting room used for dance class. Serenity approached a corner, a green haired woman came from behind the corner. They did not collide though.<p>

The lady was dressed in a dress that was made tasteless by all of the jewels that were the lady's namesake sewn into its bosom.

"Why, Lady Emerald, it is a pleasure to see you. I did not have the pleasure of seeing you last night, as the ball ended so suddenly." Serenity said, it took every ounce of her will power to not cringe.

Lady Emerald was a lady who accompany Prince Diamond from his country. Lady Emerald was clearly in love with Diamond, though he was blind to her affections. That was on reason she openly resented Serenity.

Although the feeling was very much mutual, like Beryl, Lady Emerald's frankness had earned a place of respect in the princess' mind, that Lady Emerald would never know.

"Your Highness," There was a familiar chill to Emerald's words, "I did not think it was proper for a young princess to parade herself about alone and in mens clothes, of all things. At least not in my country."

"Well then," Serenity retorted, "I guess it is a good thing we aren't in your country."

"I suppose so," Emerald said. With not even a word Serenity moved past Emerald and towards her dance class.

Dance class was fairly soothing, surprisingly. Serenity and her partner, apparently Nephrilite lost a bet, mainly reviewed an old dance. This aloud her brain to wonder to the things Serenity aloud herself to think about, getting a new romantic novel for Luna, new conditioning moves with her sword, or what lay beyond the castle walls. Idyll curiosities, but it relaxed Serenity after everything that has happened.

After going to the library to get Luna's book, the third in a series about a war between two winged races and the two main characters were on opposite sides. Personally, Serenity found it kind of cheezy.

Serenity returned to her rooms.

"Welcome back," Luna smiled. She had already set out the material for Serenity to teach her the lesson Serenity learned that day. It help Serenity review her lesson and Luna got to learn. They both won.

Serenity smiled apologetically, "Sorry, Luna, but after everything that has happen..."

"Oh, of course," Luna realized her blunder, "What would you like to do?"

"I really don't know," Serenity sighed, "Oh, I grabbed this for you from the library." Serenity handed he the book, then proceeded to sit down in a chair by the large windows that took up much of the south wall, "Why do you like those romance novels so much. It is always the same a chance meeting that is followed by a whirl wind romance or them acting like idiots."

Luna sat down in the chair next to Serenity, "You wouldn't feel that way if you were in love and it felt like the world was against it."

"Maybe so," Serenity said, "But even if I've never experienced love, I know love is so complicated of an emotion that no book can hope to describe its true essence. After all scholars can spend their whole life trying to define it but, are no closer to defining it but are no closer to defining it than the day they started. Like a spring day, people should just bask in it but not try and explain if, for when that happens it will lose its magic.

"Sounds like you've thought a great deal about the subject," Luna was surprised.

"So," Serenity said, "You said, 'I wouldn't feel that way if I were in love', do you have someone special?"

Luna turned bright red, her cheek filled with blood, responding in a clear "yes" even if she had denide it, "He is, or was, a moonwalker boy who worked in the kitchen. He ran away five years ago. He was as kindhearted and noble as any prince charming from all those fairy tales. Handsome as any, too. I still remember his silver hair, the special twinkle in his eyes when we were alone, the chime of his laugh, Ah...um..." Luna blushed even more.

Serenity vaguely remembered a fifteen year old slave who had short silver hair and always had a smile to share that Luna spent a lot of her free time with. Serenity had only been eleven when he ran away. Serenity felt a tug at the back of her mind and before she could stop herself, she said, "I'm sure you'll meet him again."

Luna looked startle, "Where did that come from?"

Serenity looked out the window, "I don't know." Serenity mulled that over, _First that tug and then I blurt something I didn't even think of._

"How about we take a stroller around the gardens and then rake a private dinner in your aparments?" Luna asked.

"Yes that sounds nice." Serenity got up.

* * *

><p>Serenity carefully crept out of bed, clasping her locket. Careful not to wake Luna, she dawned her midnight blue cloak, not even bothering to change out of her long white nightgown. Surely had anyone seen her, she would have been thought a ghost of the night.<p>

She glided through the hall. She encountered no one on her midnight excursion. There was very little light in the gardens, even fewer in the labyrinth in the garden which was about two kilometers in diameter.

She entered the maze, closed her eye and ran until she did not know where she was. She continued to run through the maze get further lost within its hedge. It was easier to get lost in this maze. Much easier then the maze in her dream, the maze of her heart.

She wanted to get lost, be rid of the visions that plague her dreams. After an amount of time that Serenity knew not, she placed her hand on the hedge left of her and followed it out back to the real world.


End file.
